


I like to dance

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles like to dance and his favorite song is playing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like to dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to sleep but my neighbor decided that 11pm was a good time to do his laundry and playing guitar so I started writing and this is what happened...
> 
> I wrote it in 2hrs so I'm sorry for the mistake and FYI I usually write in french so, sorry again but I hope you'll still enjoy it :-)
> 
> (Inspired by the song I like to dance By Hot Chelle Rea)

Stiles was at a random bar with Scott and Alisson. They were dancing like crazies when his favorite song came up. He scanned the crowd and he sees him. Standing across the bar, beer in hand. Sexy as hell, tall (a little bit taller than him), dark hair, perfect stubble jaw and blue-green eyes.. he look like a greek god but hotter. Soon as Stiles put his eyes on him he knows he NEEDS to dance with him. The guy dosen't seem to be the kind who like dancing but "whatever". He make his way through the crowd until he's right in front of the stranger and grabs him by the arm.

"Dance with me."

Its not a question, the man raise an eyebrow.

"What" 

Not a question either.

"The song said 'find someone hot', Stiles shout over the music, you're hot so...dance with me."

The man dosen't answer but followed Stiles on the dancefloor. He put his strong hands on Stiles hips and bring their bodies closer. Stiles shudder.

He lift his eyes and see the man smiling at him and Stiles can't breathe because his smile must be the most beautiful thing Stile has ever saw. They move the the beat of the song, Stiles arms around the neck of the other man.

"What's your name ?"

"Derek, what's yours ?"

Derek...not as exotic as Stiles was thinking but at least the guy isn't named Miguel or something like that.

"Stiles"

Derek smiles again. Stiles can't look away. Derek licks his lips slowly. Stiles want these lips on him right now, anywhere but he want the, he wants Derek in the most filthy way.  
As if Derek was reading his mind he closed the space between their mouths. Derek is kissing him slowly.  
His lips are soft against Stiles one. Stiles think its probably the hottest kiss he ever received. He feels Derek's tongue against his lips and open his mouth to let him enter. When his tongue and Derek's one touch he felt a shiver run down his spine. The kiss deepens, its more feverish, urgent like they need this kiss to survive.

Derek's hands made their way under Stiles shirt, caressing his ribs. Stiles laugh a little.

"Sorry, ticklish"

"Oh! You prefer them here maybe ?, Derek answered as he put his hands on Stiles ass to bring their crotch together"

Stiles can feel Derek's hard cock against his equally hard cock. Mmmm

"Yeah, better."

They're kissing again, Stiles gripping Derek's hair and grinding his crotch against Derek.

The song ends but the two man don't want to move. 

"We should..."

"Uh-uh..."

He grabbed his arm and lead him toward the restroom in the back of the bar. As soon as they entered Derek pushed Stiles against the door, his hands, touching every inches of him he could. Stiles hands are already on the zipper of Derek's jeans. 

"Wait."

Stiles push him in the nearest stall before dropping to his is knees in front of Derek. He licks is lips in anticipation. He hear Derek's breath hitch in his throat. His hands are back on the zipper, sliding it down slowly, teasing Derek.

"Oh god Stiles please..."

"Please what, Derek ?, asked Stile playfully"

"Suck me dammit"

"Asked so nicely...difficult to resist."

Stiles is surprised that he can still use sarcasm at this point, he think he's never been this hard in his entire life. His cock his pressing against the zipper of his own jean and it starts to be painful.

He drops Derek's jeans on his ankles. His boxer are already stained with pre-cum. Stiles kisses the underline of his lenght through his underwear, his hands caressing his thighs.   
Eager to have his mouth on Derek's cock he puts his fingers on the waistband and bring the boxer down.

He takes Derek in his mouth the deepest he can before his gag reflex kicks in. His hand his stroking what can't fit in his mouth. He lift his eyes to meet Derek's gaze.

"You look so hot like this"

Stiles hollow his cheeks and suck hard causing Derek to moan. He is proud to make Derek moaning like that. Knowing that anybody could enter the restroom and hear them, it's exciting.

His eyes are still lock with Derek, when he take him out of his mouth with an obscene sound. He licked the underside of Derek's cock and then lick the slit to taste his pre-cum causing him to moan too.

"Mmm you taste good."

Stiles takes him back in his mouth sucking hard. Derek's hand in his hair, pulling slightly. Stiles knew at this moment that he had had a good idea to let them grow this summer.

"Stiles...i'm gonna..."  
Stiles hums around his cock and Derek is coming deep in his throat. 

"Stiles...mmm"

Stiles swallowed everything with a big smile on his face.

Then he remembered how painfully hard he was. Still looking Derek in the eyes, he freed his own erection and started stroking fast.

"Do you...? Asked Derek"

"No, just watch me."

Stiles knew he wouldn't last long, not with Derek's eyes on him like that. He stroked his cock a couple minutes before coming on his hand in long spurts. 

Derek took toilet paper and helped Stiles cleaned himself.

"That was hot."

"Yeah! We should definitely do that again...not in a dirty bathroom preferably."

Derek laugh.

"In a bed would be better."

Stiles took Derek's phone lying on the ground, it probably fell when he put his jeans down, and entered his phone number.

"Call me."

He kissed Derek one last time before leaving the bathroom.


End file.
